The Fog
by Ikhnium
Summary: Canada and Lithuania have a meeting in the fog and suddenly Toris gets to know about Matthew more. CanLiet, LietCan, as you like XD Please R&R


All that could happen with them tomorrow or some days later was totally unclear, for the first time in fifty years or even more. It was impossible to foresee anything - every little and unimportant detail changed all the coming events. Both of them had a feeling that it was a moment when they really didn't have to think about anything. Even if the future in their eyes looked like a lacklustre sooted glass that needed to be cleaned.

Everything around was like it stopped in their own accord and remained in this petrified condition as much as they want. Hardly could someone disturb all this or ruin the setting: nobody dared to come out the house - everyone was afraid to vanish in the white moving mass. The city seemed to be dead, abandoned after some catastrophe and inhabited only by the two.

"I nearly got lost because of the fog", - said Lithuania, entering a spacious room, full of light, after Canada. – "It's good I saw you, Matthew"

- Oh, don't think about that", - Canada smiled shyly as if he was ashamed of something. – "I would never let myself to get you in the fog. And sometimes there's a fog heavier than this one, when you can't even see your own nose. But they seldom happen here, I don't even know when it will come the next time. Please sit down' – And he pointed to the two chairs in the corner near a shining black table and a big window, where, alas, nothing was seen from.

Having sat down to their places, no one said a word at once. Honestly, they didn't even know how to start a conversation. The official topic of the meeting, "the discussion of billateral relationships between the two countries", didn't mean anything specific, taking into account how many agreements Canada and Lithuania have already signed. Matthew wanted to inform Toris that he was going to build a nuclear reactor for him for a long time already but that wasn't a good topic to start the talk, probably. Besides, that was only a plan and wasn't thought over well enough. Williams kept an eye on Kumajirou who moved across the room at first, then stopped right next to the Canadian's chair and fell asleep. It looked like the bear was not interested in anything at the moment, or it was just an effect of the fog.

It is unknown how long they sat like this. The blonde almost thought that the conversation wouldn't get on till the end of the day, and, to stop the silence, asked Lorinaitis a few questions how he had got there and about the situation in his country. The Lithuanian answered the questions friendlily but it seemed to Canada that he only answers them because of the politeness requires and waited when he would say something normal.

"Still, the fog is quite heavy", - Lithuania said in thought without waiting for the next question and tapping the fingers on the table inaudibly. – "It looks like it's getting larger and larger. I've never seen a fog like that" – Toris gazed at the window as if he was trying to see something except the white fog there. Matthew didn't know what to answer and just muttered that it may be seen rather often here, and that was true. Williams was never surprised when he noticed that everything disappeared. Not only because he had to get used to any things all through his life. Sometimes he felt that he would not do without that fog for some reason – in all that smoke he could be what he wanted to be and feel happy and free. The fog even made him remember some happy things about his childhood now and then, and Canada played the events from the old past with a smile. One day the blonde even noticed that he feels better and the work gets better on foggy days. He thought the same about this day.

"Aren't you afraid… to get lost in the fog?" – the Lithuanian asked with an unhidden interest as if he came to life again and shined from inside, waiting for an answer eagerly. Williams couldn't understand why he became so lively because of this small detail but he decided to come up to the question seriously and to say what he really thought.

For some minutes Canada didn't say a word, remaining silent, as if he had forgotten not only the time and the place, but about Toris too. Clenching his fists like he was going to break the table, the Canadian shifted his unspeaking look from the surface of the table to the window where the skyscrapers of Toronto's business center were hardly seen. The blonde looked at the Lithuanian – he waited without showing any signs of impatience.

"_Tu sais…_".- he began to talk quietly but to be heard a little. For a second Williams glanced at Kumajirou who was sitting nearby, as if he was asking for a permission to continue. – "When I was a child, 11 years old or so, me and Alfred often got into a heavy fog – there were a lot of them in London back then. Of course we found each other somehow but we were always afraid that we will lose each other. And one day we have finally thought how to find each other easily. You know, England cared about our appearance extremely and always gave a white handkerchief to both of us, in fact, we rarely used them. The handkerchiefs were so clean that they could be noticed even from a far distance, and we decided to use them if we get lost. So…" – Canada smiled shyly again and looked down, - "I always take a white handkerchief with myself on those days. And if you suddenly get lost in such fog, you can just take the handkerchief from the pocket and wave it, until someone sees you and comes to you…"

Matthew went silent, felt how the blood runs to his face fast, looked down again and waited for Lithuania to react. Toris kept silent and didn't show any reaction to Canada's words, and Williams immediately felt that he should not have said all these things and he should have better started with the business or – the best for both of them - canceled the meeting at all. "Damn fog", - he thought and clenched his teeth from nuisance and shame. Now he had closed himself, went quiet, shut his thoughts down from the others like a fridge for an unknown time.

"I'm sorry", - the blonde began to mutter convulsively, afraid of what Lithuania might have thought about him - "I shouldn't have said it all, forget it. It is really childish and nonsense. You think I'm crazy because I'm saying that all. Just forget everything, please. I should have better kept silent. I'm such an idiot, such an idiot, please forgive me…"

"Don't sat anything", - Toris interrupted him quickly and grabbed Matthew's hand tight. Totally shocked, Canada didn't say a word, petrified at his place, expecting everything but not such behavior of the Lithuanian, and almost opened his mouth to say something, but suddenly Lorinaitis leaned closer to Williams and kissed him, making use of his inactivity. At exactly the same moment all the thoughts, expectations and suggestions that accumulated in the Canadian's head began to mix disorderly, to confuse, organize into chains and conclusions like the chemical elements after the Big Bang. It seemed to Matthew that his poor head will explode soon but he tried to stand it all. "My face is probably is as red as an overripe tomato" – was his only normal thought.

A few seconds after Lorinaitis realized what he was doing and broke the kiss, terrified. Looking at him, Canada noticed that his face is as red as his own. Both of them stared at each other in shock for some time as if they were awaiting something else.

"I'm sorry" – the Lithuanian began to apologize the moment he got over the shock. "It is so embarrassing… I didn't want to do anything, I didn't think…"

"Please don't apologize, Toris" – Williams interrupted him abruptly, not wanting to hear any more Lithuania's apologize. "Everything is alright, really…" – The Canadian sighed, looked into Lorinaitis' surprised emerald eyes and smiled slightly and warm, what surprised the brunette more.

It seemed nothing had changed around them, and it would be like that tomorrow and next week and even next year – like only he realizes that time passes and everything stopped around him. What to do next and how to be later seemed an unknown thing to Williams, and the young man feared to suggest anything – feared to ruin everything. He only had to make instantaneous decisions, make everything without thinking and imagining that the fog would last forever. In the end, Matthew decided that let it be that would be. He had already been stuck in the fog for a long time and would not probably get out of it till the end of the day, and, frankly, he did not want to get out of it. This was one of the moments in his life that he wanted either to make longer or to repeat through all his life, and Canada had obviously chosen the first variant.

A sudden thought dawned upon the blond, and he, for the first time in those years, decided to risk somehow. Without thinking of anything serious, Matthew screwed up his eyes, collected some air into his chest and pressed his lips to the Toris' ones with an imperceptible smile. A second before that he glanced in the window. The fog began to thicken more and promised to much longer.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **Thank you for reading this fic! This is the second of my CanLiet fics, and the third one is in Russian, so seven more fics for me to write XD Although I have the writer's block and problems with my private life, I won't give up. Fanfiction and Hetalia help me to get over my problems and depression XD But I still have to prepare for my state exams DX So I don't think I'm going to post anything here till the beginning of June._

_Anyway, please review! I would like to know what you think XD_


End file.
